The present invention is directed to a cutter device for a wood chipper or shredder for cutting up garden waste, such as branches, foliage, grass or the like. The cutter device comprises a slotted cutter disk rotatably supported in a cutter housing and driven by a motor. Cutter blades are detachably secured on an upper surface of the disk and ejection vanes are located on its lower surface. A stationary counter knife cooperates with the cutter disk.
Such a wood chipper or shredder is known from DE 32 09 873 A1. The counter knife is stationarily secured and covers a portion of the cutter disk.
In addition, another wood chipper is known from DE 30 31 231 C2 where a coarse cutting knife is combined with the cutter disk.